Forever a Family
by Skye Maxwell
Summary: Quinn, Puck, and Beth have been pulled apart by circumstance, but one thing about the three of them will never change—they are a family. And families are meant to be together. My drabbles from Tumblr's Quick Week, tied together.
1. Beth

**Hello, there. This story is a collection of the writings I did for Tumblr's Quick Week. They were supposed to all be drabbles, but some of them got a little long because I couldn't help it. The order I post them in here won't be the same order I posted them in on Tumblr. This will be (somewhat?) chronological. The chapter names will be the prompt that was given for that specific day of Quick Week. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forever a Family<span>**

The boys were lined up on their stools, ready to sing, but as far as Quinn was concerned, the Lady Gaga number the girls and Kurt had done couldn't possibly be topped by any Kiss song the boys could do.

Puck started the song off, and even though Quinn had just decided that she wasn't going to be impressed, she realized that he was looking straight at her. He was unarmed and vulnerable without his guitar and his typically provocative dance moves, just singing gently from his stool as if he did so all the time.

Puck was _singing_ to her.

She didn't know quite how to process it. She thought she would be able to breathe properly again when he stopped singing during the instrumental break, but it only got worse as he focused all his energy on staring her down, trying to convey everything that he would never be able to put into words.

All she could do was stare back and cross her arms over her stomach where her nameless little girl had started moving around. She was almost unnerved by the situation; he could ask for anything right then, and she might have said yes.

Quinn didn't understand the song choice until Puck asked to be able to witness his daughter's birth and to name her Beth.

Quinn, speechless, could only nod.

She didn't want to name the baby at first, but now that she thinks about it, Beth is a lot better than Drizzle or Jackie Daniels.


	2. Jealousy

Mr. Schuester announced that the glee club would be doing duets once again, but this time there was a twist: everyone had to sing with someone they had never done a duet with before.

Quinn looked around the choir room, trying to remember who she had sung with before.

Seeing that Quinn didn't immediately look to him, Puck strode over to her and said, "What? You're gonna pick someone else?"

Quinn looked at Puck in surprise, seeing him try to play his anger down even though she didn't understand why he would be angry with her.

"I thought we had to pick someone we've never done a duet with before," she stated tentatively.

"Quinn, we've never sung together," he replied, becoming calmer at seeing her confused expression.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I thought…"

Quinn bit her lip, trying to remember when they had actually sung together in front of the glee club, but nothing came to mind. Then it hit her.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," she said quietly.

"What is?" Puck asked.

"Well… every time you sing, I kind of sing along in my head, and I guess that makes me feel like we've sung together a dozen times. Gosh, that sounds even more embarrassing out loud."

Puck wore a serious expression for a moment, but then he smiled.

Quinn laughed at herself, and then she said, "So, are you asking me to be your duet partner or what?"

"Well, if I have to do this stupid assignment," Puck answered, "I might as well do it with you."


	3. Family Portrait

Quinn quickly took a seat at an empty lunch table, eager to open her newly received yearbook. She paused to run a hand over the smooth cover, realizing that she would be graduating soon and that this was her last high school yearbook. After a second of hesitation, she opened the book, set on finding a certain page.

Any other year, she would have gone straight to her own picture to assure herself that it was still perfect, and then she would have headed to the Cheerios page to see herself smiling at the top of a pyramid.

This year, however, she found the page she was looking for in a matter of seconds: the glee club's page. A smile appeared on her face just as someone took a seat beside her, also looking at the club picture in the middle of the page.

"We look like a happy little family, don't we?" she said offhandedly.

"Yeah, they really do look like family. Especially those two," he answered.

"Which two?" Quinn asked, frowning at the picture, not knowing who he was referring to.

He used his index and middle fingers to point to the two people he was talking about, causing a tinge of pink to appear across Quinn's cheeks.

Puck had one finger on her picture, and the other finger on his own.


	4. Quinn Fangirling

**Just a reminder that this is just a series of drabbles thrown together, not necessarily a full story with a clear plot. Thanks to everyone for reading!**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked at the photo on her phone that she had snapped that afternoon, unbeknownst to the subject of the photo. It was a picture of Quinn, smiling fondly and looking incredibly interested in whatever she was looking at.<p>

Rachel knew she wasn't supposed to butt in when it came to people's personal lives, but she also knew that she couldn't just let the two of them go on beating around the bush when senior year was going to be over soon. She decidedly sent the photo to two people and waited for a response.

Quinn answered first: "Why were you taking a picture of me during glee club?"

Rachel replied hastily, "You just looked so happy! And you have to agree that it's a great picture of you."

"I do look pretty happy… When did you take it?" Quinn asked.

Rachel grinned and wrote, "When you were listening to Puck's solo."

It took Quinn a few minutes to reply again, and all she wrote was, "Oh."

Rachel was flustered now. "Come on, Quinn! Just talk to him! You know that song was totally for you."

"Rachel, stop butting in. And he didn't even look at me the whole time."

"Exactly!"

After that, Quinn didn't reply again.

Rachel was about break down and call her when she got a message from Puck: "When did you take that?"

Rachel had to grin again as she wrote, "Today in glee, when she was listening to your solo. You were avoiding looking at her the whole time, so I thought you'd like to see that."

His only response was: "Stop butting in, Rachel."

Neither of them texted her again, and Rachel was upset all night that her plan hadn't worked.

It wasn't until the next day when Quinn and Puck walked into the choir room hand in hand that she knew her plan had actually worked out after all.


	5. Faith

Quinn was used to causing whispers when she went down the McKinley High hallway, for every reason from a pregnant belly under a maternity dress to an all-black outfit topped off with pink hair. This time was different, though.

It wasn't the first time she had rolled down the halls in a wheelchair, but this time it was necessary. This time she couldn't _walk_.

It was her first day back at school since the accident. She knew the routine: put on a brave face, ignore the stares and whispers, just keep going as fast as possible, hope no one gets in the way…

She tried to ignore everyone, but it wasn't easy; it never had been. Her thoughts started going back to the dark place they had been going lately. Her faith had been shaken to the core. She felt like she had either been forgotten by God, or God was actively punishing her with blow after devastating blow for the horrible person she'd been.

Either way, she felt angry, and sad, and guilty, and lonely…

"Let go," a voice commanded.

Even though it went against the routine, she let go of the wheels. She felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head, and then she started moving forward again, being pushed instead of moving forward on her own.

As the pair made their way to Quinn's class, she asked in a voice just above a whisper, "Puck? How do you know God exists?"

He thought about it for a second and then answered, "I guess I see glimpses of God in other people. Like, when I look at Beth, I pretty much know God has to exist."

Quinn then asked while fighting back tears, "What if God stopped loving me?"

Puck brought them both to a halt, and there in the middle of the hallway, he knelt down in front of Quinn's chair. "

You thought _I_ stopped loving you once. You were wrong then too," he said, as gently as he could.

Quinn looked away, trying with all her might to keep some sort of composure.

"I deserve this, don't I?" she finally asked weakly, now feeling the pressing weight of guilt more than anything.

Puck answered firmly, "You deserve someone who will get you through the hardest situations, who will never leave you to fend for yourself, and who will always love you no matter what you do. That's God. You can't blame Him, and you can't blame yourself. You can move on, and let go."

Quinn hesitated, and then more guilt rushed in upon her.

"Puck, I am _so_ sorry," she cried, apologizing for everything, for who she had been and the things she had done and for doubting him and doubting God…

"You're already forgiven," he told her, squeezing her hand. "I mean, that's what that Jesus guy came for, isn't it?"

She stared at his hand for a long time, not realizing how the other students were clearing out. He was right. Her grip tightened until she could feel his pulse, and she wasn't shaken out of her trance until the bell for first period rang.

"When did you become so holy?" she asked with the tiniest hint of irony in her voice.

"While you were in the hospital. I prayed a lot. I even cracked open one of those tiny Bibles. You were out for a pretty long time. I'm practically a saint now," he replied with a smile.

She normally would have made some smart remark or at least laughed, but all she could do was smile softly at the glimpse of God in front of her.

"Hey, how about we skip first period and go get some burritos?" Puck asked, not letting go of her hand.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Quinn answered sincerely, "I would love to."


	6. Fathers

It was a gray Saturday afternoon, and Quinn sat under a blanket in her living room, listlessly watching an infomercial for a product that she would never actually buy.

It was a holiday, but she didn't feel that the holiday applied to her anymore. There was no word from her father, not that Quinn was sure she wanted there to be, and her mother was out doing who-knows-what.

Just as the spokesperson on her television was telling her how she would get a second set for free if she called in the next ten minutes, her cell phone vibrated two times. She looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow, seeing that it was a message from Puck.

It read: "Ready to celebrate Father's Day?"

In no mood for whatever he was up to, Quinn texted back, "What's there to celebrate? My father disowned me."

He answered, "So did mine. Now let's celebrate."

Before she could reply, her front door swung open.

"Your doorbell is broken, so we just thought we'd come in," Puck said unapologetically, making Beth giggle.

Quinn's mouth fell open, and Puck grinned.

"Now are you ready to celebrate?" he asked.

In Puck's arms, Beth clapped her hands and nodded, and Quinn followed her lead, nodding too.


	7. Kisses

Quinn hopped up into the truck, trying to be graceful but finding it hard to do in a dress. After shutting the door, she placed her purse and a box neatly wrapped in pink paper next to her in the middle seat.

Puck situated himself in the driver's seat, holding a slightly wrinkled gift bag.

"What is that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"A gift for Beth," he said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Obviously," Quinn said dryly.

It was Puck and Quinn's last visit with Beth before Quinn went off to Yale, and the two of them had agreed to get Beth gifts for the occasion. "Now really, what is it?" Quinn pried.

Puck looked at her and said over the sound of the engine, "Hershey's Kisses."

He lifted the Kisses out of the gift bag, and Quinn frowned.

"A whole bag? You can't give a baby a whole bag of chocolate!" she reprimanded.

"Quinn, she's not a baby anymore. She's two. She's like, an advanced baby," Puck reasoned.

Quinn shook her head and then held out her hand. "Give me the Kisses."

Puck asked seriously, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Quinn said, hand still out.

"Okay," Puck said, giving her a weird stare.

Dropping the bag between them onto the seat, he took hold of her hand and used it to pull her toward him.

Her hand shot out for balance, and her eyebrows shot up as Puck pressed his lips against hers for the first time in what felt like forever.

After a few drawn-out seconds, he pulled mere inches away from her, surveying her face.

"That's not what I meant!" she said, her voice a little too high-pitched and shaky for comfort.

"Well, would you rather have these?" he said, lifting the now-crushed bag of Kisses out from under her hand.

She didn't say anything at first.

"Well… no," she finally admitted as he was ripping the bag open, bringing a smile to his face.

The bag tumbled to the floor, spilling Kisses everywhere as Puck and Quinn leaned in to exchange kisses of their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all I wrote for Quick Week, but I think I'll add on one more chapter, for the sake of closure and not ending on something so cheesy. Heh.<strong>


	8. Love

**So I was trying to write this chapter, and it did the most annoying thing: it turned into a one-shot with a billion miles of potential for expansion. And so, that will be a separate story that I will post sometime in the future. Below is my second, shorter attempt at this chapter, which I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn adjusted her cap one last time before she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. It was the day she had been waiting for: the day she became a Yale graduate.<p>

She looked out into the crowd to find her row of supporters and smiled. There was her mom and Frannie, Mercedes and her mom, Finn and Rachel, Shelby and Beth, and last but not least, Noah Puckerman.

Quinn wondered what the old version of herself would think about the people who had come to see her graduate. It was amazing how many broken relationships had mended there, amazing how much hatred had turned to love. She said a quick prayer before her name was called, thanking God for each one of them and how they helped her get to where she was.

"Quinn Fabray!"

A smile broke out on her face as she crossed the stage to receive her diploma and heard the cheers of the people who came to see her.

As she was descending the stairs of the platform, she looked at Beth, who was standing on her chair and waving wildly. Quinn waved back and blew her a kiss, but Puck reached his hand in front of Beth and caught it.

Even from a distance, Quinn could hear Beth squeal indignantly, "Daddy!"

He gave her an appeasing smile and then handed the intercepted kiss to her, which she snatched happily.

After the ceremony, Quinn ran over to them, heels and all. Puck caught her in his arms and gave her a kiss, and then Beth wrapped herself around Quinn's legs.

The rest of the group descended upon her in a giant group hug, and as she felt them all close in around her, forcing her closer to Puck, she knew she was both loved and in love.

And that's all she had ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and thank you for reading!<strong>

**-Skye**


End file.
